El Conejo en la Luna
by LunaMiriel
Summary: -Hola extraño ¿que haces? – pregunto una hermosa mujer recargada en el marco de la puerta, a la figura que estaba en la ventana. -Hola…. Veo al conejo – le contesto la pequeña figura que estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana. -Le dije a tu padre que no trajera a los animales a la casa…- la pequeña figura volteo y vio a su madre que se acercaba hacia el.


Shaman King no me pertenecen al igual que sus personajes estos son de Hiroyuki Takei yo solo los tome prestados para realizar esta historia.

El conejo en la luna

-Hola extraño ¿que haces? – pregunto una hermosa mujer recargada en el marco de la puerta, a la figura que estaba en la ventana.

-Hola…. Veo al conejo – le contesto la pequeña figura que estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana.

-Le dije a tu padre que no trajera a los animales a la casa…- la pequeña figura volteo y vio a su madre que se acercaba hacia el.

Al quedar totalmente frente de ella sonrió al ver su expresión en la cara, que era de un total enfado y su mano levantada en un puño con una pequeña vena marcada en la mano, el pequeño no soporto mas y soltó la carcajada.

La rubia se detuvo y relajo sus facciones al ver la sonrisa de su hijo, cosa que le encanta de él, por el enorme parecido que le daba a su padre.

-Y no me refiero a los tíos mami-

Ella se acerco a la ventana para ver el conejo que tanto le llamaba la atención a su hijo.

-Hana no ve ningún conejo ¿en donde se encuentra?- dijo la rubia un tanto desconcertada.

El pequeño niño volvió su vista hacia la ventana y señalo hacia la luna.

-Ese, es el conejo que te digo- Anna vi la dirección a la que su hijo señalaba, que era luna y se fijo en la figura del conejo que se formaba en esta.

Cuando Anna se dio la vuelta para tener la posición de su pequeño, lo vio salir de entre las sombras con un pequeño libro entre sus manos.

-Podrías leerme este libro hoy…-el pequeño se acerco a su madre estirando el brazo para darle el libro que traía consigo. Anna lo tomo y leyó el titulo.- Pero antes te puedo hacer una pregunta mami.

-La que desees cariño, dime cual es tu pregunta-

-Bueno…. ¿Por qué esta un conejo en la luna?-

Ella lo vio con un enorme cariño en los ojos cosa que solo dejaba ver a su hijo y a su esposo cuando estaban a solas.

-Bien esa es una leyenda muy pero muy antigua… ¿te gustaría que te la contara en vez de leerte el libro que escogiste hoy para que te leyera?

-Si, por favor y gracias-

-Esta bien – Anna puso una mecedora junto a la ventana, dejando el libro a un lado, y cargo a su pequeño niño de cuarto años en brazos- Bien por donde comenzamos….-

-Por el principio no crees- Le dijo Hana con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bien comencemos por el principio-

Hana se acomodo en los brazos de su madre y quedo atento a que Anna comenzara.

-Hace mucho tiempo El Gran espíritu, grande y bueno, se fue a viajar una vez por el mundo en figura de hombre.

-Mami, ¿como era el gran espíritu?

-Bueno el gran espíritu era… un hombre de gran estatura, de cabello largo y color negro recogido en una coleta, con unos ojos grandes y marón que reflejaban gran bondad en ellos.

-Como los de papá- Ella lo vio y sonrió

- Si como los de tu papá. Y su piel era de color bronceado con una pequeña tonalidad dorado. Bien prosigamos te parece.

-Si por favor.

-Como había caminado todo un día, a la caída de la tarde se sintió fatigado y con hambre. Pero todavía siguió caminando y caminando, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a brillar y la luna se asomó a la ventana de los cielos. Entonces se sentó a la orilla del camino, y estaba allí descansando, cuando vio a un conejito que había salido a cenar.

_-¿Qué estás comiendo? - le preguntó- _Anna hizo su voz un tanto aguda para sonar como todo un hombre.

_-Estoy comiendo pasto. ¿Quieres un poco?- le contesto el conejo- _

_-Gracias, pero yo no como pasto._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?_

_-Morirme tal vez de hambre y de sed.-Le dijo el gran espíritu con gran pesar_.

-¿Por qué no cazaba o buscaba un rió para pescar mami?- Hana la interrumpió y se quedo viendo a su madre en espera de esa respuesta.

-Eso no lo hizo por que como tenía ya mucho, mucho tiempo siendo un gran espíritu se le olvido como cazar y hacer otras cosas, además estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir- Anna espero para ver si su pequeño tenía otra pregunta, pero como vio que no era así prosiguió.

_El conejito se acercó al Gran Espíritu y le dijo;_

_-Mira, yo no soy más que un conejito, pero si tienes hambre, cómeme, estoy aquí._

_Entonces el Gran Espíritu acarició al conejito y le dijo:_

_-Tú no serás más que un conejito, pero todo el mundo para siempre se ha de acordar de ti, por tu gran nobleza._

Y lo levantó alto, muy alto, hasta que pareció que estaba dentro de de la luna, donde quedó estampada la figura del conejo. Después el Gran Espíritu lo bajó a la tierra y le dijo:

_-Ahí tienes tu retrato en luz, para todos los tiempos y generaciones que vienen, siempre te recordaran a ti y a tu gran nobleza._

-Entonces el conejito y el Gran Espíritu se desvanecieron en la oscura noche.

-Mami….- dudo un poco pero después continuo- mami ¿crees que algún día podría ver al gran espíritu y al conejo yo mismo?

-No lo se, algunas personas dicen haber visto a un hombre y a un conejo caminando por las calles solitarias….- Anna quedo pensativa un rato viendo la expresión de su hijo de entusiasmo y después prosiguió- Tal vez, pero tal vez si eres un niño bueno un día logres verlos.

Anna se levanto de la mecedora con Hana en brazos, camino a la cama del pequeño y lo deposito en ella, lo acomodo y arropo.

-Buenas noches, Hana que descanses- Anna se despidió y se agacho para darle un beso en la frente a su hijo.

-Buenas noches, mami que descanses.

Anna continúo hasta la puerta y antes de cerrarla le dedico a su hijo una sonrisa.

Hana cerró sus ojos pero no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Al no poder dormir se levanto y se dirijo hacia la ventana para seguir observando la luna, así paso un largo tiempo. De repente algo llamo su atención y volteo su vista hacia el extremo de la calle, al principio no sabia lo que era no podía definir bien la figura que venia caminando por la calle, hasta que la vio un poco mas de cerca.

El al verlo mas de cerca no podía creer lo que el vio. Era un gran hombre como lo había descrito Anna. Un hombre de gran altura, de cabello largo y color negra recogido en una coleta, piel bronceada con tonalidad en dorado y con unos ojos grandes de color marrón, y que en sus manos cargaba un conejo de pelaje plateado.

-El gran espíritu…-Hana seguía al gran espirito con la vista.

El gran espirito camino y se paro justo enfrente de la ventana de Hana y giro un poco para poder ver a Hana por un momento, después de eso el inclino la cabeza en forma de reverencia, el pequeño conejo también volvió la mirada hacia Hana y levanto una de sus orejas en señal se saludo. Después de esto el gran espíritu y el conejo siguieron su camino y unos pasos mas adelante se desvanecieron.

* * *

-¿Crees que se de cuenta de lo que has hecho?- El joven se acercaba a su esposa que se encontraba cerca de la ventana tomándola por la cintura.

-No lo creo, aun es muy pequeño para que se de cuenta de todo esto-Anna se volteo para quedar frente de su esposo, para así depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Sabes, yo no lo creo, Hana es un niño muy fuerte al igual que su madre- Yoh le sonrió a Anna

Anna le correspondió la sonrisa y volvió a besarlo.

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir también nosotros, si es que queremos que Hana no se de cuenta de todo esto, no te parece.

* * *

Hana aun seguía viendo por la ventana con una mano arriba saludando de un lado a otro, despidiéndose de ellos y con una gran sonrisa en su cara, al no verlos mas se alejo de la ventana y se acomodo en su cama para dormir al fin.

-Gracias mami… aunque no tenias que hacerlo-Hana bostezó y después de un momento se quedo completamente dormido.

que les pareció es mi primer fic espero y que les gustara no se olviden de dejar reviwes


End file.
